


Dance the Night Away

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, just a little Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about a happy winter's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the Night Away

It was late at night when Michael finally got home on this particular Tuesday. He had spent the day filming three Rage Quits and editing them along with two more parts for a Full Play, and now he was completely exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to come home and sit on the couch with his lovers, at least Lindsay since she lived with him, but he was hoping Gavin and Ray would be there too. But he wasn't quite expecting what he got when he walked in the door, especially considering the hour. The apartment was dimly lit by a large number of candles. The Christmas tree glittered in the corner and the classic Christmas songs were playing gently in the background. 

But what really caught his attention were the two figures slowly dancing in the middle of the living room. They hadn't noticed him come in yet, too wrapped up in each other. The tall, light-haired man had his arms securely around the red-haired woman as they spun and swayed together. Lindsay had her eyes closed, her head resting on Gavin's chest, his head resting on hers. Michael jumped a little as someone came up next to him, so caught up in watching his two lovers that he missed the noises coming from the kitchen behind him. Ray pressed sleepily into his side, cradling a mug of hot strawberry milk. Michael thought he looked absolutely adorable, though he'd never admit it to anyone outside the room, especially since the smaller boy was wearing one of his long-sleeved shirts that looked like a dress on his slight frame. Michael wrapped an arm around him as they continued to watch the other two. 

Finally Gavin opened his eyes, and saw their little audience. He smiled softly and leaned over to whisper something in Lindsay's ear, and she quickly perked up, opening her eyes and skipping over to where Michael was. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, forcing her to dance with him, while Gavin led Ray over to the sofa where the cuddled up, the Puerto Rican man clearly too tired to stay on his feet any longer. And so, lit by the soft light from the candles and the tree, the four lovers danced the night away together, finally falling asleep in a happy little heap.


End file.
